Tu sais maintenant que c'est moi
by Darena01
Summary: Arrête de te cacher derrière ton masque,Harry! Regarde moi et arrête de jouer l'indifférence! OS, DH.


**Nda : Ceci est un petit OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit ce matin et que j'ai ecrit cet après midi. Que c'est beau de na pas aller en cours et de pouvoir écrire à la place! J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Avertissment : La deuxième partie est plutôt hot et elle décrit des relations entre hommes. Aors si ça vous choque, ne lisez pas ce qui suit.**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

**Darana.**

**Tu sais maintenant que c'est moi.**

J'en ai assez de tes airs angéliques. J'en ai assez de tes yeux pleins de gentillesse pour les autres et d'indifférence pour moi. J'en ai assez de te voir rire aux blagues stupides de tes amis. J'en ai assez de te voir sourire en les voyant heureux. Tu joues les Saints, tu joues l'homme parfait dans une vie parfaite. Tes amis, tes professeurs, ta chouette stupide, voilà tout ton univers. Depuis que ton ennemi est mort tu étales aux yeux de tous ta perfection.

J'en ai envie de vomir.

Tu leur racontes à tous que tu veux être professeur. Professeur, toi ! Tu pourrais être le maître du monde et tu veux enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal à des adolescents sans cervelle qui bavent devant toi en t'appellant leur sauveur.

Ils te regardent tous avec admiration, avec amour ; et toi, tu baisses les yeux en jouant l'humilité. Ne me la fais pas, veux tu ?

Moi j'ai bien vu ton petit manège. Le masque de monsieur perfection est tellement en place que tout le monde n'y voit goutte. Sauf moi. Moi seul te comprends, crétin, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Je suis insignifiant pour toi. Une souillure, un grain de poussière immonde dans ton petit monde net et lisse. Tu me méprises, tu me haïs même.

Je le sais. Pas la peine de te cacher derrière ton masque. Tu me haïs mais tu n'as pas le courage de me le dire en face. Tu préfères jouer les indifférents.

Si tu savais comme ça m'énerve ! Tes sourires et tes regards sonnent si faux ! C'est fou que personne ne s'en rende compte. Même ta soit disant meilleure amie, la Sang de bourbe, ne s'en aperçoit même pas. Elle file le parfait amour avec sa belette et toi, tu les regardes avec un œil ému, les félicitant de leur bonheur écoeurant de platitude.

Si tu es si heureux, Potter, pourquoi es tu toujours si seul ? Tes conversations polies avec tout le monde laissent croire que tu es entouré d'amis mais moi je sais qu'il n'en n'est rien et que tous les soirs, tu es seul dans ta chambre et dans ces moments, je sais que ton masque tombe.

Et là, je suis sûr que tu me verrais.

Je réussirai un jour à le fendiller, ce masque que j'ai en horreur. J'ai envie de te secouer, de te faire mal à un tel point que tu me craches ta haine au visage, que tu me roues de coup, que tu me tues même si tu veux, mais que tu arrêtes de ne plus me voir. Je veux que tu me regardes. Je veux exister. Sans tes regards, je n'existe pas. Je ne suis rien à part un fils de mangemort, un aristocrate déchu et privé de toutes ses propriétés, un gamin pour qui on éprouve de la pitié et de la rancœur.

Fais moi exister ! Redonne moi l'importance à tes yeux que j'avais autrefois. Fais de moi ce que tu veux mais arrête de m'ignorer.

Si tu savais comme je te déteste ! Je te haïs d'avoir autant d'importance pour moi. Je me haïs d'éprouver tant de choses pour toi ! Tu me dégoûtes et je me dégoûte. Tu vois, on est fait pour s'entendre.

Regarde moi une seule fois. Rien qu'une fois et je pourrais enfin mourir. Dis moi un seul mot et je mourrai sans regret.

Je te haïs.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver. Tu marches, seul, dans ce couloir. Tu ne m'as pas vu alors tu n'as pas mis ton masque. Ton visage est sombre, et si beau également. Ton visage est une merveille que je ne me lasse pas de regarder. Si tu savais comme tu me plais ! Tes yeux sont de purs miroirs où j'aimerais tant me plonger. Si tu pouvais me regarder un seul instant ! Ta bouche est un appel au plaisir, un fruit qui m'est défendu puisque tu ne me parles plus. Je rêverais de caresser ta peau fine et pâle et de la marquer de mes lèvres.

Si tu savais comme je te veux ! Je te veux autant que je te déteste. J'aimerais que tu cries mon nom quand je te prendrais encore et encore jusqu'à en mourir moi-même.

Tu m'as vu. Je sais que tu m'as vu. Mais tu n'en laisses rien paraître. Ton petit masque idiot refait son apparition. J'aimerais te l'arracher du visage.

J'en ai mal tellement j'ai envie de toi, et toi, tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

Tu passes devant moi, indifférent à la remarque moqueuse que je t'ai lancée.

Je te déteste quand tu fais ça, quand tu me refuse tout moyen d'exister. Est-ce que c'est ta manière de me punir pour mes mesquineries d'antan ? Ta façon de faire n'est pas plus noble que la mienne. C'est cruel. Tu es cruel.

Ces mots sont sortis de ma bouche sans que je puisse les retenir.

Le temps semble s'être figé. Tu te retournes lentement et tes yeux rencontrent les miens. Enfin. Tu me regardes et je meurs de plaisir. Oui, Harry. Regarde moi ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps et je ne demanderai rien d'autre.

Ton regard est rempli d'incompréhension. Tu as peur de comprendre, hein ? Tu as peur de te rendre compte que celui que tu haïs tant se meurt d'amour pour toi ? Et oui, Potter. Je suis fou de toi, tellement fou que tu pourrais me demander n'importe quoi, je le ferai.

Tu me regardes, ton visage est choqué. Je te dégoûte ? Tant pis, tant que tu continues à me regarder.

J'ai chaud. Mon visage doit être rouge. Ce sont tes yeux verts qui me font cet effet. J'ai l'impression de brûler sous ton regard et j'aime ça.

Tu t'es approché. Après l'incompréhension, je vois la colère dans tes yeux. Tu es si près de moi maintenant que je pourrais te toucher rien qu'en tendant mes mains. Tu as envie de me frapper ? Fais le ! Tes coups seront des caresses pour moi, tes morsures des baisers. Frappe moi ! Tu nous feras du bien à tous les deux.

Tu ne fais rien. La colère s'est apaisée dans tes yeux. Je ne comprends pas. Déteste moi, hurle moi dessus, injure moi, tabasse moi, mais ne reste pas sans rien faire.

Tu pleures.

Tes yeux magnifiques se voilent et se troublent, des larmes coulent silencieusement sur tes joues. Ton masque se fendille. Tu es merveilleux quand tu n'es plus St Potter. Tu ressembles à un ange.

Un mot franchit tes lèvres : « pourquoi ? »

Tant de réponses me viennent à l'esprit ! Tant de réponses inutiles car tu les connais toutes, j'en suis sûr.

Ma main ne peut s'empêcher de venir caresser ta joue mouillée de arme. Par Merlin ! Mes jambes ont du mal à me porter. Ta peau est si douce ! Comme un rêve de satin !

Tu ne t'es pas reculé, tu ne m'as pas repoussé. Je crois rêver. Tes yeux se plongent dans les miens et mon cœur s'arrête de battre. L'instant est parfait. Je veux le graver à jamais dans mon esprit.

Tes lèvres sont entrouvertes, ton souffle court. Je rêve ou tu veux que je t'embrasse ?

Je ne me laisse pas le temps d'y réfléchir et je dépose mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

Ce contact me fait perdre les sens. Comme elles sont douces ! Plus douce que dans mes rêves les plus fous ! Elles sont le goût salé de tes larmes. Je les essuie de ma langue. Tu frémis. J'ai même cru entendre un gémissement. Je plane.

Ton baiser est chaste mais moi j'en veux plus. Tes lèvres entrouvertes sont un appel à la chair. Ma langue s'insinue entre tes dents. Je veux t'embrasser et je veux que tu m'embrasses.

C'est ta langue timide qui vient à la rencontre de la mienne. Je frissonne de tout mon corps. Mes mains tremblantes se posent sur ton visage.

Ta langue s'enroule autour de la mienne. Je gémis. Tu fais ça si bien !

Je réponds à ton baiser avec fièvre. Mes lèvres se font plus pressantes contre les tiennes, mes mains s'égarent dans tes cheveux. Embrasse moi, Harry ! Embrasse moi jusqu'à ce que j'en crève.

Tu as gémi. Ce son est le son le plus envoûtant qui m'ait été donné d'entendre. Ton baiser devient passionné, avide. Tu t'empares de mes lèvres avec fougue, en conquérant. Je tremble de bonheur devant cet asseau.

Ton corps se presse contre le mien tandis que tes bras s'enroulent autour de moi. Mes mains quant à elles, effleurent ta nuque, ton dos, caressent le bas de tes reins et te pressent contre mon corps qui te désire.

Le tien aussi me désire. Je le sens se tendre sous notre baiser. Je te veux, Harry.

Je te l'ai soupiré à l'oreille Et tu t'es dégagé de notre étreinte. Par Merlin ! Tu es si beau que j'ai envie de pleurer. Il n'y a plus de masque sur ton visage. Tes lèvres sont rouges, tes yeux brillants, ta coiffure échevelée.

Tu me prends par la main et je te suis.

Tu ne parles pas, tu coures, m'entraînant à ta suite à travers les dédales de couloir.

Tu t'arrêtes devant un mur. Tu dis quelques mots dont je ne comprends pas le sens et une porte s'ouvre. Tu m'entraînes à l'intérieur et je me rends compte que je suis dans ta chambre.

Ta chambre !

Elle est simple et bien rangée. Elle sent ton odeur.

Tu me plaques contre le mur et te colles de nouveau à moi. Ton désir sur le mien me fait gémir de plaisir. Tes lèvres retrouvent les miennes et recommencent leur ballet fiévreux.

Tes mains se font pressantes. Elles dégrafent peu à peu ma robe, bouton par bouton. Je tremble d'anticipation. Je veux t'aider mais tu repousses mes mains et continue seul.

Ma robe ouverte, tu l'ouvres et dégage mon torse. Tes yeux brillent. Ca te plait, Harry ?

Tu plonges un instant tes yeux dans les miens puis tes lèvres effleurent mon cou. Je tremble.

Tu explores chaque centimètre de ma peau de ta bouche .Elle trace des sillons brûlants dans mon cou, mes épaules, mon torse. Tu me lèches, me mord, m'embrasse et moi je ne peux que soupirer et gémir ton nom. Tu me rends fou.

Tu te redresses vers moi et goûte de nouveau à mes lèvres. C'en est trop. Je te plaque à mon tour contre le mur. Tu souris, tu aimes ça. Me mains fébriles commencent à déboutonner ta robe. Je m'énerve. Il y a trop de boutons. Je la déchire et elle tombe à tes pieds, dévoilant ton torse.

Mon souffle s'arrête un instant devant la vision qui s'offre à moi. Je me détache de toi pour t'admirer. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Tu rougis et j'en profite pour te prendre dans mes bras et te déposer sur ton lit.

Tes yeux sont implorants. Tu veux que je me couche sur toi.

Ma peau et la tienne se rencontrent et je me sens défaillir. Mes yeux se plongent dans les tiens et je ne peux que t'embrasser avec passion pour éviter que mes lèvres ne te hurlent mon amour. Tes mains entrent en action, avides de mon corps qui n'attend que ça.

Mes lèvres ont déserté les tiennes et parcourent maintenant avec volupté ton corps divin. Je l'explore, centimètre par centimètre et je sens ta peau secouée de frisson à mon passage. Tes mains se perdent dans mes cheveux tandis que mon pantalon se fait si étroit que je sens que je vais exploser.

Mes lèvres descendent toujours plus bas jusqu'à être arrêtées par la ceinture de ton pantalon. J'ai envie de te l'arracher. Je te regarde et c'est toi-même qui dégrafes ta ceinture. Je gémis d'anticipation.

Je dégrafe les boutons un à un et le baisse lentement sur tes jambes. D'un coup de pied, tu l'envoies au loin et mes lèvres continuent leur exploration avide. Tes mollets sont fermes, tes cuisses musclées. Je les mordille avec passion, t'arrachant soupir après soupir.

Tu as envie que je te touche à un autre endroit. Je le sais, ça se lit dans tes yeux. J'exécute donc tes ordres.

Tandis que mes lèvres reviennent vers les tiennes, j'effleure ton sexe tendu à l'extrême à travers ton boxer. Tu te cambres de plaisir et je dois réprimer mon envie de te prendre tout de suite. Ma main caresse lentement ton désir, je fais attention de ne pas brusquer les choses mais tu ne l'entends pas de cette manière. Tu me supplies de t'enlever ce qui te reste d'habit.

Tu me supplies, toi !

Ton boxer rejoint ton pantalon et mes lèvres avides se posent sur ton membre. Tu gémis sourdement quand mes lèvres le parcourent sur toute sa longueur et en viennent titiller le bout.

Harry ! Tu es une véritable gourmandise ! Un fruit mur et rouge dans lequel on croque avec délice ! Ton corps est une pure merveille et en ce moment, il n'est qu'à moi.

Je te prends en bouche, sans prévenir. Tu hoquètes de plaisir et te cambre pour pénétrer plus profondément dans ma gorge. Je commence un va et viens langoureux et enivrant, me délectant du goût de ta peau et de tes gémissements. Tes reins se cambrent au rythme des asseaux de ma bouche, de plus en plus profonds. Tu cries mon nom et m'empoigne les cheveux. Tu me baises par la bouche et je te laisse t'enfoncer en moi avec délice.

Enfin, tu t'enfonces dans ma gorge une dernière fois et je te sens venir.

Maintenant, tu halètes sur le lit, en proie à des frissons intenses. J'espère que jamais personne ne t'a fait jour ainsi. Tu es beau quand tu as eu un orgasme.

Je reviens vers toi et me couche contre ton corps couvert de sueur Mon excitation n'est pas retombée, au contraire, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de te prendre.

Tu me caresses les cheveux et enroule ta main contre mon sexe. C'est à mon tour de gémir.

Tes gestes sont timides, plein de pudeur. Serait ce possible que tu n'es jamais… ?

Tes yeux me le confirment et mon cœur me fait mal. Tu me donnes ton corps pour ta première fois. Tu me fais cet honneur que je ne mérite pas. J'en ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux et tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes avec passion.

Tu soupires. Prends moi, me murmures tu.

Je tremble. Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour et moi maintenant, j'ai peur de te toucher, de te faire mal. Je veux que tout soit parfait.

Tu m'embrasses avec passion, collant ton corps contre ma virilité tendue.

Je perds la raison.

Je monte sur toi, me glissant entre tes jambes et ton bassin vient automatiquement à la rencontre du mien. Je ne peux étouffer un râle de plaisir tandis que je sens ton désir revenir en toi comme un cheval au galop.

Tu écartes les jambes, tu veux que je te prenne. Par Merlin ! Je ne rêve que de ça.

J'écrase mes lèvres sur les tiennes et introduit un doigt en toi. Tu crispes les dents brièvement puis me sourit. Je crois voler. Je commence un lent va et viens de mon doigt bientôt suivi par un deuxième. Tu aimes ça et cambre violemment les reins quand je touche ta prostate.

Je ne peux plus attendre. J'ai trop envie de toi.

J'enlève mes doigts et entre en toi doucement, centimètre par centimètre, me délectant de l'exquise sensation de ton antre étroit se refermant autour de mon membre. Ton visage est divin. Tu gémis et soudain te cambre entièrement, me faisant m'enfoncer en toi profondément. Tes mains sur mes fesses me pressent de te faire l'amour avec force et passion. Je ne peux rien te refuser. Tu gémis à chacun de mes asseaux. Ton corps se surélève à chaque fois que je m'enfonce en toi, encore et encore.

Je ne peux plus me contrôler. Je te fais l'amour avec toute la passion retenue qui m'habitait depuis si longtemps, tout le désir que j'éprouve pour toi, tout l'amour que je ressens.

Mes râles de plaisir se mêlent au tien tandis que nous partons tous deux vers le point de non retour. Tes jambes s'enroulent autour de moi, mes va et viens accélèrent, violents, passionnels. Je sans que je vais venir. Mon cerveau ne fonctionne plus. Je ne vois plus que toi, criant mon nom inlassablement. Ton corps se resserre étroitement autour de mon membre. Tu viens de jouir et je viens à mon tour, profondément en toi, criant ton nom tandis qu'une décharge de plaisir pur se décharge dans mon corps.

Je m'écroule sur toi, en sueur, le souffle haché. Je n'ai même pas vu que je pleurais.

Tu me prends dans tes bras, pose tes lèvres sur les miennes en un baiser si doux que je me sens mourir. Tes yeux brillent du plaisir que tu as ressenti.

Et tu me dis ces trois mots. Ces trois mots que jamais je n'aurais cru entendre de ta bouche.

Mes yeux se remplissent de larme et je m'effondre en sanglots, ma tête nichée dans ton cou.

Tu me serres contre toi en me caressant la nuque avec tendresse.

Tu n'as plus besoin de masque.

Tu sais que quelqu'un t'aime vraiment.

**Hum hum! C''est ma première scène torride! J'en suis toute émue! Laissez moi une petite review pou me donner vos impressions.**

**Bisous à tous.**

Tu sais maintenant que c'est moi.


End file.
